Shadilver: Player
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: A simple afternoon visit turns more then a nice visit. This a One Shot, WARNING YAOI AND LEMON in the story.  Don't like yaoi please don't read and please good reviews.


**Player:SxS****  
><strong>**Shadow&Silver****  
><strong>**Rate M****  
><strong>**Shadow-Uke****  
><strong>**Silver-Seme**

**ONE SHOT **

Silver was a huge gamer, and love playing Super Smash Bros. The game would always make him into a game freak, always making online players pissed off. Other than being a game freak, he also shares his love with his boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog. They began going out for a few months now, almost being one year together. Shadow didn't like video games much because he thought it would just make anyone dumb. It was the only thing that they didn't have in common, but they both love with red licorice.

It was the weekend and Silvers mother was at work, so he invited his boyfriend over. "I hope he likes strawberries!" Says Silver as he washed a bowl of strawberries in his kitchen sink. When he was done washing the bowl of fruit, the doorbell rang, and Shadow arrived. "So he came. Strange, he usually stays home studying." He says assumingly to himself on his way to the door. There lies a jet black colored male hedgehog. With red streaks on his quills, showing he's very attractive. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with an All American Rejects shirt and his red Converse. "Sup babe, what'cha want to do this weekend?" He says while Silver lets him in the luxury house. "Well, I wanted us to just have a relaxing day." Silver closed the door behind Shadow after he comes in. "Sounds kind of boring man, let's go to your room." Says Shadow, having one foot already on the stairs ready to walk up. "I'll meet you up there, I have to get something first" Silver says walking back to the kitchen.

Shadow nods at him going up to Silver's room in the 3 story house he lives in. Silvers mother was pretty rich; she was a lawyer and a very good one at that. The only down side is that her husband overdosed himself with drugs. It never really bothered Silver, because he was always an asshole with him. Shadow finally makes it the top of the stairs and walks over to the room with a sign saying 'No girls allowed but Shadow'. He made the sign with Silver when they were at the mall.

It was his Christmas gift from last year. He walked in to see the once again messy room, with clothes were scattered all over, and half eaten food on the dresser, and video game boxes all around the TV. "I swear I'm going to be like one of those crazy girlfriends who destroy their boyfriends' X-Box" Shadow by heart hated games that much. Silver finally made it to his room catching his breath. The dark ebony notices he had strawberries and a can of whipped cream. "Uh, Silver, what you are planning to do?" things began to pop in his head. "(huff) Oh!" Silver says. "Well I was thinking we could eat some fruit and play video games" He says finally picking himself up and walking in. "That doesn't sound too relaxing Silver, and you know I hate those things" Picking up his arms and crossing them near his chest. Silver just looked at him. "Just give it out a try please, unless you can leave now" Shadow starts to get up. "Oh well that was easy, see you on Monday" giving a wave of a goodbye and walking to the door.

"No, no, no. I was just kidding, but please at least watch me play." Silver pouts giving him puppy eyes. Shadow just sighs. You're lucky you're so damn cute Silver" He says closing the door back and walking back to Silvers side. The silvery hedgehog was jumping up and down in excitement but forgot he was holding items. Shadow took the items to place them on the bed. Silver was running around the room grabbing stuff and tossing them into his large closet. "That's not really cleaning Silver, that's just being lazy" Watching his lover roaming around the room and pushing the full closet door. "UGH! I'll just get my maid to that later, today's her day off." Silver says closing the closet door with his whole weight. "Hmm, so that's why you wanted me to come over." Shadow quickly grabs the whip cream and oozed it in Silvers mouth. Then he placed his lips upon Silvers, licking inside his mouth tasting the vanilla flavor. Silver then pushed him off so he could breathe a little, Shadow refused and began to rub his thighs. "(huff) Sh-Shadow please stop! I don't wanna explain again to my maid about the white stains" Shadow looks at Silver still a bit seductive towards Silver "you told her it was milk right" "Yeah." Silver says nervously. "But she knows I don't drink milk." "Then tell her its marshmallow or tooth paste" Shadow says pleasing his lover. "Shadow...can you please stop humping me. I wanna play my SSB" Silver gets pissed and thinks that Silver cares more for the video game more than he. "Grrr fuck your games Silver, I want you to fuck me!" Silver place a hand on Shadows left check pushing him off. The boyfriend was sexually frustrated but he let go knowing his lover would start crying when it comes between him and his love for video games.

"Hey Shadow you forgot to take off your shoes?" looking at his feet. Shadow looks at him "...I don't want to take them off..." Silver turns his face to other side and having his face all red "your shoes might get my nice carpet all dirty" getting up from the floor and walking up "I'm afraid they might stink...like fish" Silver then pushed Shadow on the floor to remove his shoes, he didn't smell anything. "I don't smell anything silly, your such a drama queen Shadow-kun!" Silver then pick his shy ebony off the floor towards his large screen TV. He turns on his Wii to start playing his all time favorite game, Super Smash Bros. "Shadow you sure you don't wanna play with Mr. Awesome?" the white hedgehog was proud to be the best player of the west side, he then noticed Shadow went over to the bed to grab the strawberries. "You said something sweetie?" The now embarrassed hedgehog just turned back to his game to start his online battles.

"Is this like Pokémon?" Shadow asked curiously sitting back next to him. "Something like that, wait I thought you didn't like video games liar" Shadow nom nom's on the strawberries. "That blue idiot plays that game during break time!" He says while continuing eating his strawberries. "I didn't know Sonic liked Pokémon, but he calls me a geek for liking it" "He did?" Shadow says thinking Sonic's a hypocrite. "Why didn't you call him one back?" "I don't like fighting, there's a saying don't feed the trolls." "nom nom" "So true." Shadow says he nags at me for reading yaoi. The two hedgehogs continue talking about the blue troll till there nothing else to say about him.

"Hey Mac, do you wanna battle with me?" Silver was chatting with his online buddies, a few of them knew he was bisexual and accepted him or just didn't really care. "Alright man just pick the player, and get ready to lose" Shadow was sitting next to him while eating the strawberries, then he started to complain his butt to hurt. His white boyfriend was too distract to even listen him, Shadow walk over to the bed to the pillows and throwing one at Silver. "Hold on man, Shadow quit it I'm trying to play here" "Well I came over to spend time with you" "Shadow groans "Well hold on a bit Shadow." Silver then continues playing his video game, but moved his left eye to see a sad hedgehog. Shadow hated being ignored, mostly by his boyfriend. Suddenly a thought popped in his head, to make his boyfriend pay attention to him. He walked over hugging him and kissing him, but it did nothing. Plan B, he grabs the whipped cream to squirt on his cheek and licks it off. Silver only giggled from the wet warm tongue that was pressed on his face. Now for plan C, Shadow knew what to do to make his boyfriend turn off the game and to pay attention to him. He sat back next to him, then he grabbed a game controller and plugged it in. "Shadow...uh do you wanna play?" Silver was surprised he touch his controls let alone wanting to play with him. "Um sure, but don't go all soft on me cause I'm not good" "Alright, hey Mac my boyfr….eh.. my boy here wants to join."

"You said your friend wants to join? Sure, more fun for us buddy!" They re-started the match to add one more player. Shadows plan was going good so far, he picked his character, Metal Mario. Shadow then placed the game controller carefully on his jeans. "I'm glad you finally want to play with me, Shadow?" Shadow looks at him blushing "Yeah, you were ignoring me so I guess I just gave up." The game began to count down from 5. Shadow was ready to blow away his boyfriend. Their match began SuperMac1226 began hitting Shadows game character but the new player was doing nothing. The game controller began vibrating that was between his legs felt the shaking control moving all directions. "uh...ah Silver...Ah" "...Shadow..um what are you doing(blush)" Silver felt his blood rushing down his shorts, his face became ripe red just like a fresh apple. For a while he forgot he was playing, place the control down to push Shadow on the floor. He also placed his control on his tight jeans. "ah..oh.. Silver…. Ah… please keep moving..!" Silver nodded his head and picked up his controller and began to fight Shadows character who only stood still, Mac was still fighting but was not saying anything. The GameCube controller continued vibrating in all directions. Even jumping up and down a little. Now Silver and Mac were attacking Shadows game character back and forth. The poor silvery hedgehog couldn't take it anymore hearing his boyfriend moaning his name over and over. He dropped his game controller, and pounced on Shadow who was squirming on Silvers nice carpet. "Um,S-shadow, I can't hold it any longer. Please… let me." "Ah…!, Oh Silver go ahead I'm waiting for you…." Silver moved Shadows game control under his butt, and unzipped his jeans.

He saw Shadow's throbbing rod. It was twitching as the game controller was still vibrating. Silver carefully rubbed it with his fingers wrapping it and stroking it. Shadow began to moan uncontrollably, so he covered his mouth with his hand, but his moans escaped a couple times. Silver then grabbed the whipped cream next to the bowl of fruit that's no longer there. He shook the can and squirted on Shadow's pink head. "Ohh…. I-I feel something cold Silvy" "...Don't worry, I clean it off for you" Silver replies as picks his head up and nibbles the sides of the hard erection. He loved teasing him because it causes Shadow to pull his feather like quills that loves to be yanked.

He laughed to himself seeing Shadow not wanting to wait any longer. Silver sucked the tip of the head and began to bob his head back and forth. Once again his dark lover couldn't hold his sweet moans back. He released his hand and placed it on Silvers head pushing to go faster and deeper. Silver noticed his dark lovers hands on his head. ."Oh, my god Silver! Please go faster…. Oh!" His white lover obeyed his every command, now deep throating his growing erection. "AH! SILVER! IM GONNA…. AHH!" Shadow finally releases his sweet seeds in his white lover's mouth. Silver coughed a little then swallowed all of the hot seeds then kissed his tip before picking himself up and whipping his mouth.

"Ah …..(Huff) thanks Silver, but I see your tent is all messed up…" "Mmm, oh well. I'll just ignore it. I just wanted to pleasure you Shadow-kun." Shadow didn't approve his answer, he took of his jeans and his shirt, Silver was wondering why he was taking off his clothes. Then Silver was pushed onto his shirt, he felt Shadow was pulling off his shorts to reveal a large pink erection popping out of his boxers. Silver helped him taking off his drawers to make this scene go quicker.

"…Shadow are..are you sure you want to do this?" "I've wanted to do it since I walked into your house you naïve little…" "(sigh) don't get mad at me again if you can't walk silly." Silver lies on his back opening his arms for Shadow to get on top of him. The dark hedgehog carefully got on top. He also lays his body on his silvery boyfriend's body; Silver placed both his hands on his round butt and pushes in his rod with some force. Shadow yelled out a huge scream with Silvers name. He continued doing this, pushing in and out with some help from Shadow picking himself up a couple times. "AH… AH! Silver… w-WAIT" "(huff) Wha-Whats wrong Shadow..? Am I hurting you?" Silver says in a worried voice and was ready to take it out without hurting his lover. "No.. I wanna finish it myself, I never ride you Silvy. And I've been practicing"

"….(BLUSH) Oh, alright just tell me if you need help, I'm almost close to my end…"

"You don't have to worry babe" Silver removed his hands off his lover's huge butt, and placed his arms on the carpet.

He picked up his legs to support Shadows weight for he won't fall back. Shadow, on the other hand, was remembering what to do and placed both hands onto Silvers abdominal. The view was a great one for Silver seeing his boyfriend pushing himself up and down. Shadow was struggling a little, pushing himself in and out. But his lover was buckling his hips so he was helping a little.

In the end, Silver place his hands on the legs of his dark ebony and Shadow only screaming his name at the top of his lungs. "AHHH…! SILVER! YOUR SO FUCKING ME SO DEEP, I-I'M GONNA CUMMMM!" Silver finally released his hot semen in Shadows tight hole. Same goes with the other hedgehog whom let's go and letting his white goo getting all over Silvers chest and the floor.

"(Huff) Wow… we never had a good time like that have we Shadow…? Shadow…?"

The poor hedgehog fell asleep from all the exhaustion, he took his soft penis out of his sleepy lover and covered him up with his shirt. "Hmm… that must've really took him out… Oh shit the floor!" After a few seconds later Shadow picked himself up, but felt his butt and legs were completely numb. He turned around to see Silver washing the floor with a wash cloth. "Silvy…what are you doing?"

"Morning sleeping beauty. I'm just cleaning your mess off my nice red carpet, silly."

"But sadly it's not coming off"

"Oh…I'm sorry, but I got something to tell you love"

"Yeah yeah… wait, did you just call me "love"? Wow… Okay okay, what is it?

"Well….DON'T EVER INVITE ME OVER TO PLAY GAMES WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" "Owie… Shadow that really hurt…. But (sigh) alright… but I'm guessing your mad because you can't walk" While the two hedgehogs were having their fun conversation, Silvers friend Mac was passed out in his room from hearing the hedgies making love.

**I FREAKING BLAME SONIC 06 :c FOR MAKING THIS STORY, REASON WHY I CONTINUE DYING IN THE FIGHT WITH SHADOW AND SILVER. **

**Plus I don't own a Wii or SSB so don't get mad at me not knowing you could play a gamecube control with the Wii.**

**But hope you like this one shot, and I shall continue me other stories :3 **

**And with a new beta, love you my friend (^_^) thank you **

_(even though it took him 1 year or last month to finish lol, still love him for being my new beta XD )_

**Silver and Shadow © SEGA**


End file.
